WWZ
This was transwikied from the http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/ and http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/WWZ. In 1941, the Nazis developed a new gas, which was sent to Sobivor Concentration Camp to test it. The gas appeared to be a success at killing quickly, but when the clean up team is sent in to clear away the bodies, they were attacked by the reanimated corpses. Within hours the team was infected. Within days the camp, and within two week the Nazis had lost more troops than they had in the entire of the Battle of France. In a month the Nazis had been holed up in Berlin, which they held against the Horde. Taking note of the situation, some states prepaired for the worse, with the mountainous nation of Switzerland acting fast to hold out as did the quickly fortified micro-nations like Monaco. By 1942, the zombies had spread across the Third Reich, and throughout Spain. The British Ambassador was evacuated, but he had been bitten, and the plane he was in crashed on the coast of the UK, releasing the virus. Within days several cities/regions had made plans of how to survive. Cornwall was cut off from the rest of the UK by the Horde and built a wall to hold the zombies back. Cambridge andf Ely blew the locks and were cut off by the impassable Fens. London was fortified by three regiments of Infantry. After two months of fighting, London fell to the Horde, and the King shot himself, but his children had been evacuated to the North of England, where, like in Scotland, Northern Ireland, Eire and North Wales; Factories made Weapons and with the help of rest of the British Army stationed there, they fought the Zombies off. The Netherlands blew it's dykes around many of it's polders and hid in the western remnants of the polderland. Hungary, Romania, Serbia and Slovakia put up a spirited and unified defense of their homelands, and held their ground, but at a heavy cost. The Latvian, Dutch, Danish volunteer SS units and a Waffen SS armored corp gave many lives in the 3 battles of Poznan. Another SS unit was totally destroyed in the defense of Konningsberg. German troops with flamethrowers helped save the Woolf's lair, Berlin, Danzig and Flensburg, but most troopers were killed. The bitter cold of places like Finland also helped hold back the zombies. The Soviet Union sacrificed many of it's prized armoured divisions whilst they built a huge wall across the USSR, it contained Stalingrad and Moscow, and a long thin line of it reached out to include Leningrad. Krasnordar also continued as an independent fronter state. Desperate Soviet troops invaded and take Alaska, and destroy the State utterly, whilst the USA ignores the Alaskan pleas for help. The United States Army sent a task force to New York as the core of a high-profile military campaign intended to restore American morale and accusing Alaska of defecting to the USSR. A smaller USMC rally a week later in Seattle accused Canada and Mexico of selling out. This gave rise to the former state's rebels who want Alaskan independence. Later in the same year a Nazi ship washed up on the northern shore of Argentina. Within a few weeks the zombie horde in South America numbered in the 100,000s, Mexico got partly zombifyed and the USA was forced to fortify the southern border, but the line was breached, and USA was split apart by the Horde. The mountains of Peru, the Amazon rainforests and Bolivia-Paraguay held out. The Falkland Islands also became a small region of cleanliness in the heart of infected South America, and the Population swelled massively due to an influx of mainland refugees. Mayotte, Marittiouse, Reunion, the Saychelles, the variouse Pacific islands, Haiti, the Dominican Republic, Barbados, Grenada, Guadlope the Bahamas and Jamaica also survived due to being isolated as Islands. When the virus spread to Asia, the only Mainland Countries strong enough to survive it were the USSR, India and China. Japan and Taiwan also survived because of their isolated position (Islands) and both Nepal and Bhutan (mountains). Saudi arabia was to hot and dry and was not fully thretened either. They became dried out and dusty. The Horde Rampaged though Africa relatively unopposed, save for in the burning desert sun in Niger and north Anglo-Egyptian Sudan or the stifleing rain forest jungle of Ubangi-Chari (OTL- the C.A.R.) and Moyen Congo (OTL- Congo (Brazaville)). All the great apes in the DRC became infected and turned in to "Crimbies", a veriaty of violent, but non contaguose "Dombie" that stays alive for only 49 hours before diying of internal boddly combustion due to exsesive boddy heat., In the north the Allied, Vichey French, Italian and German Forces in Eygpt and Libya sucsesfuly allied tougether as one to survive the onslaught, and formed a new state in Northern Africa: Anglo-Germanic North Africa! S. Africa, Rhodesia, Rwanda-Burundi and Liberia held out too. The USA, collapsing into anarchy as it is, has shut down all attempts to create the atomic bomb. The Manhattan Project continues, but with few resources, and the constant battle with the Horde only a few miles away, will they complete the bomb in time, if all? Due to local many crisis points Missouri, Arkansas, Louisiana, United Dakota (North and South), Idaho and Utah set up there own provisional frontier regimes. Will humanity triumph over the Zombie Horde in early 1947? It is in your hands... Moderators *Mods ** Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) **DariusTheMouse (talk) **Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, August 16, 2016 (UTC). ** Map If you want to be mapmaker, post one of your maps on my talk page (signed please) *Mapmaker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, August 16, 2016 (UTC) *Deputy mapmaker- Rules #I am going to limit the nations, as that when a person gets two countries; they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated...'' is not it!'' Still, you must be plausible. #No one can invade either neutral and mod controlled grey tribal zones. #Nuclear programs may start in 1943.6. It will take at least 3 years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese” (like OTL USA*, UK*, Germany*, USSR* and Japan). It takes after 1945.6 if you’re not a “Big Cheese” nation, but are well developed industrial nation (like OTL France, Canada and Italy etc.). * = Already strarted one by OTL 1941, so you could simply restart it else waerer and cut the 1.6 #You need a Casus Belli or a carefully faked up one (Hitler did it in OTL to Poland) before declaration of a war. # Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong. # Referees can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated and sourced (i.e.-Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on). # 1/2 a game year per real day. #Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, top generals or to blow up seats of government. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. # Make a nation's data profile on the game's National Profile page to add some charictor and depth to the game. # You can be a rebelling colony or vassal, but you must declare UDI and give reason for declaring it (race, religion, colonial neglect, economics, and so on) Playing as a colony or vassal is forbidden, unless you say you have made it become independent. # We will have resolutions/stuff when the World Union (UN) is created at World Union Page. # As for nuke use, It has been often abused. Each nation can only let off a maximum of five a year with a total yield of 500 KT, for each nation per year. # Game is archived every ten years/20 turns. # Assassinations and oil embargoes are legitimate weapons of war too. # Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in visual mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Be plausible, no hyper development, hyper conquest or nuclear Armageddon (i.e.: Mongolia will not launch Genghis Khan in to space in 1240AD on my watch)! #The World Union (this game's version of our UN) will be formed in 3575 or after a world war, whichever is sooner. For the selection of impermanent Security Council members and the votes of non-player nations, a mod will decide every turn with Random.org. #Don't do drugs while online (Quote from wiki rules). #Research your nation. If you choose any country, you should at least Google about it, OTL history, religion, culture, lanugage and so on. ATL can change many thing; but suff like mountains, oil fields and monsoons will stay constant until they are destroyed by man. After you make some back-story events in early moves you can start ruling it in your way. #Must be registered a User (got a named account, not just an IP number) to join. #If there is anything else, post on the talk page. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. #Puppet states, vassal nations and protectorates can be created. Places can be vasselated after five years of succesfull occupation. Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. #For now, I'm the mapmaker. (Notice how I said NOW) Whipsnade (talk) 22:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) # New turns start at 21:00:01 UTC. # Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, top generals or to blow up seats of government. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods may be voted out of their modness with a popular vote from any user if the mod is unfair to players. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, OTL Romania and Poland can provide military assistance to the USSR, but OTL Tannu Tuva and Grenada ain't gonna help much, so use your head! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual nation. #Places can be vasselated after five years of successful occupation. #Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. Terrorist and rebel organisation rules #Any nation can create a proxy terrorist (OTL- IRA, etc) or rebel militia (OTL- UNITA, etc) organisation. #Terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but rebel armies add one point to the side that they are loyal to. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking the USSR, West USA, East USA, Germany, British Empire or the French Empire. Rules #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game Note *'Simple maths:' Troop numbers are related to population numbers. The Russian army is currently at ~1.5 million and the population is at ~145,000,000. The population of Mongolia is ~two million and the armed forces number 25,000. Get it? *'International decisions: '''You can't just say like ''"I hand ultimatum to Russia, they must join union with Poland or be crushed. They accept", well you can, but I'll delete it. No one, except mods can decide for non-player countries (NPC). Furthermore, mods must explain the decision that was made-'' i.e. Russia declines offer because of recent wars with your nation.'' How to kill a zombie #Destroy Brain, or remove the brain from the body. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Drowning also works, as that starves the Brain of Oxygen. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Chop it's head off. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Smash it's head and thus the brain to peaces. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Crush it to pieces under rubble or with a heavy vehicle like a tank or a railway train. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Burn it. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Dissolve it in acid. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Nuke it. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Wait about 10-5 years and mildew would have destroyed them as with a normal corpse. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #The brain must be destroyed or the body must be massively and hopelessly damaged/destroyed outright. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Completely blow it up. #According to Haitian legend (Wikipedia) a zombie could also be saved by feeding them salt. *German flamethrowers (Flammenwerfer) were used to save the Woolf's lair in Bavaria, Berlin, Danzig, Flensburg, Konningsberg and Poznan. A similar result lead to a Soviet victory in Kharkov. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) Only destroying the brain will result in the true death of a zombie. Decapitation (severing the spinal cord) will only render the body immobile, while the head will still function and is capable of infecting the unwary. (http://zombie.wikia.com/) Although medical treatment of bites has been shown to slow the death and resurrection of victims, there is no known cure. (http://zombie.wikia.com/) Zombies Most Romero zombies true zombies died a year after re-animation due to decay. Most infected fast zombies died after 6 months for the reasons humans also dyed of. About 55% remaining zombies are Dombies. These aren't your normal Romero zombies or infected fast zombies. These infected fast zombies are a cut above the usual Fast Zombie to. Many Dombies are former Nazi German, Imperial Japanese, Soviet (especially Russians and Ukrainians), American (especially whites), Fascist Italian, Manchurian (especially collaborationists) and Vietnamese (especially collaborationists) soldiers/civilian who have been infected with Element 115 (Ununpentium, one of the heaviest and most radioactive elements) after the atomic la axidents of 1945-1946. They caught the virus like fast zombies and subsequently brain-damaged (no frontal lobes), but were also physically enhanced. These zombiefyed humans who are lethal, strong, fast, partly immune to pain and very determined. These brutes are a form of fast zombie called Dombies, that can, and will, tear people limb from limb, and they number in thousands. This will not be an easy battle with, but will die of natural causes after 2 years. Intelligent Zombies lead the Dombies. Intelligent Zombies, are exceedingly rare zombies that retain their personality and intelligence, such as the zombies in Marvel Zombies, Undead or Alive and the house of night zombies AKA red flegings. They are extremely curious, and so, are often seen examining fire and TV screens. Current population is about 50,000,000- Dombies 55%, Romero 24.9%, Fast 20% and Intelligent 0.1%. All They are often aggressive and kill humans in order to eat their brains. Initial contacts with zombies are extremely dangerous and traumatic; causing shock, panic, fear, disbelief and possibly denial, hampering survivors' ability to deal with hostile encounters. The response of authorities to the threat was slower than its rate of growth, giving the zombie plague time to expand beyond initial containment. According to Haitian legend (Wikipedia) a zombie could also be saved by feeding them salt. Nations North America *Florida (V)- *East Cost USA (I)- ** Idaho ** Utah ** Arizona ** Hawaiian Islands ** Palmyra Atoll ** Johnson Atoll *West Coast USA (II)- ** Missouri ** Arkansas ** Louisiana ** United Dakota ** Iowa **Porto Rico *** Navassa Island *** United Virgin Islands *Canada (British Dominion) (II) **Labrador Newfoundland- *Central Mexico (IX)- **East Mexico **Chihuahua Desert Republic *Alaskan Separatist Rebels (VI)- *Panama-Costa Rica *Central American Federation **Yucatan Republic Caribbean *Haiti *Cuba *Dominican Republic *Barbados *Grenada *Bahamas *Greater Jamaica *Federation of Gyanna and the Caribbean Islands South America *Colombia (IIX)- *Falklands (VII)- *Brazil (X)- *Andean Mountains of Peru *:Amazon Rainforests of Peru *Bolivia-Paraguay *Venezuela *Colombia *Ecuador *Chile Europe *North of Britain **Northern Anglo-Egyptian Sudan **Cyprus **Malta **Gibraltar *Cornwall (III)- *Cambridge (III)- **Essex ** Amsterdam *Berlin (III)- *Portugal (III)- *Northern Ireland *North Wales *Eire *The Wolf's lair (and the nearby parts of Bavaria) *Flensburg *Koningsberg **The Free City of Danzig *Poznan *United Yugoslavian Partisan Republic **Greater Socialist Albania *The Union of Splitarno, Ancona and the Italian Balkans (A union of enclaves and islands) *Hungary *Romania *Serbia *Slovakia *Bulgaria *Switzerland Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:43, August 15, 2016 (UTC) **Liechtenstein Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:43, August 15, 2016 (UTC) *Monaco *San Marino **The Vatican *Andorra *Luxembourg *Finland- *Norway-Sweden *Denmark **Iceland *Vichy France **Federation of Corsica-Sardinia-Majorca *Spain *Free France **Federation of Brittany-Normandy *Fascist Italy *Istanbulia **İzmirestan *Austria **Croatia *Greece **Crete Africa *Madagascar(III)- *Anglo-Germanic North Africa (II)- *South Africa (IIX)- **South Rhodesia **Namibia *Federation Kenya-Tankanyika **Federation of Northern Rhodesia-Nyassaland **Bechchuanaland *United Kingdom of Rwanda-Burundi *Liberia *Niger **Taureg-Berber-Moor Tribal Confederation *Moyen Congo *Ubangi-Chari * Egypt **Northern Anglo-Egyptian Sudan *Comoros Islands and Mayotte *Maritouse and the Saycelles *Morocco *Djibouti *Uganda *Zanzibar *Abysinia Asia *USSR (I) **Kraznordar **Urgerstan **Kharkov **Mongolia *Kamontang China (II)- **Hainan Island *Communist China (Yenan)- *Persia *Kurdestan **Hatay *India (British Dominion) (III)- **Federation of Burma *Japan (I)- **Taiwan (III)- **Manchuko **Reorganised government of China *Nepal **Sikkim **Bhutan * Saudi Arabia *Trucial States **Kuwait **Oman *Dutch east Indies **North and Central Malacca Islands **Sulawesi Island *British Malaya (British Dominion) **Singapore **Brunei *Philippines (II)- *Afghanistan *Huế city Oceania *Australia (British Dominion) (III)- *:Papua New Guinea *:Solomon Islands *:Vanuatu *:New Caledonia *New Zealand (IV)- *:Nauru *Fiji (British Dominion) *:Tonga *United Samoa *Tahiti and Pitcairn Island Note this- Light grey zones are chaotic mod controlled human tribal and refugee held zones. Dark grey zones are full of mod control zombies. The Game 1947.0 Category:WWZ Category:Map Games Category:The World Category:20th Century game